SC Agency
by Girl with Life Full of Anime
Summary: The girls and guys have never met each other. Why? Because they're agents meaning they're enemies. But will all that change when something goes wrong and they have to work together? Or are they doomed to stay enemies? Mostly Amuto but a little of Kūkatu.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: My first Shugo Chara! fan-fic! XD Please enjoy! XD**

**Ikuto: I already hate this. And what did you write about? Winx Club? XD AS IF!**

**Me: Maybe...-.-**

**Ikuto: Wait! You actually write about them?! That is mess up! X.X**

**Me: SHUT IT! XC**

**Amu: Please enjoy!**

* * *

:-:_Chapter 1: Girls VS Boys_:-:

:-:_Amu's P.O.V_:-:

"What does the woman want this time?!" Rima asked. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Another rare gem, meaning another mission to go on." I answered. We reached two huge reddish brown double doors with golden handles. Utau knocked on the doors and they opened automatically.

"Ah. Girls...I'm sending you on another mission! But you have some competition this time though!" our boss, Nobuko, said. We pretended to be interested...as always!

"Yaya wants to know about the new mission!" Yaya cried.

"You girls have to gain a special gem. But your competition may look like more of a problem." she answered. We raised an eyebrow. I thought she was lying about the competitors just to get us to do the mission.

"And how do these 'competitors' look like exactly?" I asked. Nobuko grinned and pressed a button. Five holograms showed up in front of us.

...

Name: Agent Tsukiyomi

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Appearance: Midnight blue hair, azure eyes and a light tan.

Weapon: Slash Claw

Movement(s): Is as sneaky as an alley cat. Reflexes similar too.

...

Name: Agent Souma

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Appearance: Reddish brown hair, green eyes and tan.

Weapon: Soccer ball that appears out of nowhere and follows the target.

Movement(s): Uses a rocket board to get away from enemies.

...

Name: Agent Hotori

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Appearance: Platinum blonde hair, magenta-red eyes and fair skin.

Weapon: Golden King Rod.

Movement(s): Can charm a girl with a sparkle attack.

...

Name: Agent Fujisaki

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Appearance: Purplish blue hair that reaches his waist, chestnut eyes and a light tan.

Weapon: A basketball will appear in his hands out of nowhere.

Movement(s): Can confuse anyone by crossdressing and changing his name.

...

Name: Agent Sanjo

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Appearance: Forest green hair, cyan blue eyes and fair skin.

Weapon: Samurai

Movements: Can trick you easily by being mature and saying words of knowledge.

...

"The boy in front of you is the one you're going to concentrate on." Nobuko stated. I looked at her mouth dropped. I didn't have one. I had two!

"THE HELL?! Why do I have two?!" I shouted and asked at the same time. She simply chuckled.

"Because one of them is always making the other look out for suspicious people. Now off you go! You're mission starts in an hour!" she answered. I stormed off. I may be the leader of this group but seriously! We then went to our own rooms and started changing into our suits.

:-:_Somewhere in the Forest_:-:

:-:_Ikuto's P.O.V_:-:

Am I hearing correctly? He wants us to go on another mission?! We've been working for this guy since we were 6! 6 MAN 6! He hasn't even told us his name! He prefers to be called master.

"These are your competition." he said as he pressed a button causing a hologram of four girls appear in front of us.

...

Name: Agent Hinamori

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: Pink soft hair, honey eyes and pale skin.

Weapon: Heart Rod.

Movement(s): Can make you think she has a 'cool n' spicy' act.

...

Name: Agent Hoshina

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearnce: Blonde hair that reaches waist, violet eyes and fair skin.

Weapon: A devil trident.

Movement(s): She can sing and make you get into a trance.

...

Name: Agent Mashiro

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: Blonde wavy hair, brown eyes and fair skin.

Weapon: Juggling.

Movement(s): Charms a boy and makes him her servant.

...

Name: Agent Yuiki

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearnce: Ginger brown hair, brown eyes and a light tan.

Weapon: A huge rattle.

Movement(s): Can cry and get you distracted.

...

"Wait—Ikuto and I have the same girl?" Tadag—I mean Tadase said. Our master nodded. My mouth dropped.

"What! Why?!" I asked.

"Because she's the leader meaning her friends will cover for her and let her get what they're looking for. Now go get ready!" he answered. We nodded and ran back to our rooms. I grabbed my Slash Claw and smirked. Oh this was gonna be fun!

:-:_In an Abandon Building_:-:

Out of all the places it had to be here. It'll probably take a day to find that gem or whatever!

"JUGGLING PARTY!" we heard someone yell. And before we knew it we were being chased by some bowling pins. I grabbed my Slash Claw and destroyed one of them.

"SHIT!" I heard Kūkai cuss. I looked over at him and he was fighting some girl with long blonde hair sticking out of her hood.

And I mean a little. Mostly from her bangs—WHAT AM I SAYING?! Concentrate!

"HOTORI! We've got to get the gem before those girls do!" I informed and started running towards the building.

I heard his footsteps behind me and we came upon an elevator and a flight of stairs. I took the stairs and ran until we reached a room with a crimson red diamond. "Yes! We've made it without getting into any trouble!" Tadase said. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Right before I grabbed it I heard a voice behind us...

"Think again Agent H." it was a feminine voice. Does that mean...

:-:_Amu's P.O.V_:-:

I saw a midnight blue haired guy run into the building with a blonde guy behind him. Must be Agent T and Agent H. I started running after them, but I knew I couldn't make it on time, so...I started climbing the walls.

"WHOA!" I shouted. I was almost hit with one of Rima's bowling pins! I continued climbing until I saw two guys and a red gem. As they were about to reach it I sneaked in and eavesdrop on what they were saying.

"Yes! We've made it without getting into any trouble!" the blonde guy said. The midnight blue haired one nodded and attempted to grab the gem until...

"Thank again Agent H." I said as I stepped out of hiding. They looked at me shocked.

"Agent...H?" the blonde one said. I nodded.

"Step away from the gem." I ordered. They shook their heads. I smirked and cracked my knuckles, "Okay. Have it your way. HEART ROD!" In a matter of seconds I had my weapon in my hand. I spun it and then aimed it towards the midnight blue haired one. He dodged it!

"Nice try. But I've seen a five year old throw better then that." he said. At this point I got mad and charged at them. They didn't notice because their back was facing me. I grabbed the midnight blue haired one and socked him across the face. I continued doing this until I felt someone grab me by my shoulders and through me across the room.

"He did NOT just do that." I muttered. I felt someone grab me by my legs and smash me against the wall. Agent T continued doing that while Agent H headed towards the gem. I needed to think of something. And I needed to think now!

* * *

**Me: DONE! Sucks I know! :(**

**Ikuto: You bet it does. **

**Amu: Ikuto be nice!**

**Ikuto: But she downright sucks!**

**Me: Hope you liked it. If I get at least 3-4 reviews...I'll update.**

**Ikuto: Don't even bother. -.- Go and write about Winx Club because...you have 5 stories about them...but us...1!**

**Me: I'm sorry! *cries in emo corner***

**Amu: IKUTO! You're such a dick!**

**Ikuto: Hey...I'm gonna join you in that emo corner. *goes to emo corner.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey. Six reviews. Thanks peeps. :) I'd also like to thank ShugoInufreak. For being my Beta Reader. **

**Ikuto: Thank you for making this story more interesting ShugoInufreak. Wait! Why do you sound so calm Mizuki? **

**Me: Because I'm naturally always calm. AND DON'T CALL ME MIZUKI! YOU CAN ONLY CALL ME 'SHE!' -3-**

**Tadase: Why? I think Mizuki is a nice fake name. :)**

**Me: Fine...but...readers...if you want my real name...read my profile. Enjoy the next chapter! XD Then again...thank you ShugoInufreak.**

* * *

:-:_Chapter 2: Gotta Catch the Gem_:-:

:-:_Amu's P.O.V_:-:

I kicked Agent T's face and quickly stood up. I saw Agent H running towards the gem, so I summoned my heart rod. I began to spin it, then I aimed it as his feet.

"AGH!" he screamed as he fell and hit his back on the ground.

"Now's my chance!" I muttered as I ran towards the gem. As I was just about to grab the gem something grabbed me by my ankles.

"This is what you get for kicking my face Agent Hinamori!" Agent T screamed as he threw me to the ground. "NOW HOTORI!"

He must've been talking about Agent H because he quickly stood up and ran to the gem.

"We're gonna lose to these jerks! C'mon! Anybody! Oh who am I kidding! He's just a couple steps away!" I thought to myself.

:-:_With the Others_:-:

:-:_Utau's P.O.V_:-:

"Think you can beat me huh!? Well take this!" I shouted as I attempted to thrust my black trident into Agent S. He quickly dodged it.

"I don't think. I know." He replied, when all of a sudden a soccer ball headed towards my face. Right before it met my face I hit it with my black trident. As I stared at Agent S I started to get a strange feeling like Amu needed my help.

I turned to see Rima and Agent F arguing.

"MASHIRO! I'm going to help Hinamori! Get Agent S distracted while I'm gone!" I ordered.

She nodded and I made a run for it. I climbed the walls and quickly got on the level they were.

"NOW HOTORI!" Shouted a guy whose face was covered by a black hood. He was holding another agent whose face was covered by a hood. I quickly realized that the one that was being held was Amu. All of us had our faces covered with hoods or masks, we prefer hoods because they hide our identity.

The guy with a bit of blonde hair sticking out ran to the gem but right before he touched it I threw my black trident at him.

"Uh..." I heard him mutter in shock. I then ran towards the gem.

"HOTORI! DON'T JUST SIT THERE LIKE AN IDIOT! GET THE DAMN GEM!" Agent T shouted, but it was too late. I yanked the gem out of its holder and motioned Amu to come. She kicked Agent T where the sun doesn't shine and ran up to me. We looked at each other before nodding.

We jumped out the window.

:-:_Kūkai's P.O.V_:-:

I saw Agent Hoshina and Hinamori jump out the window. I felt something hit my face. A...RATTLE?!

"What the hell?!" I thought to myself as I whipped my head around to see who it was.

"Yaya hit him in the face!" Agent Y shouted. What an idiot! You never shout out your real name!

I then saw Ikuto and Tadase jump out as well.

"Yo Tsukiyomi!" I shouted as I waved my arm. He turned around but continued chasing the two agents. I decided to follow them.

"GIRLS WE'VE GOT THE GEM! LET'S GO!" Agent Hinamori shouted. All the girls ran and disappeared all of a sudden. Wait! Wait...wait...DID THEY JUST SAY THEY GOT THE GEM?!

"Ikuto...did they say they got the gem? I didn't hear quite good." I asked, nudging his shoulder and trying to stay calm.

"… They did. We failed, what do you think the boss is going to do to us now?" Ikuto asked.

"Are you guy's weaklings?!" Tadase shouted as he hit both of us on the back of our heads. "We are going to find them and get the gem back. We will not go back to the boss until our mission is complete, is that clear agents?!"

"Roger that sir!" We all replied.

I turned to Ikuto and glared. "THEY. GOT. THE. GEM! You idiots! What were you doing this whole time?!" I shouted

Ikuto narrowed his eyes. He then turned around and left. The nerve of that guy sometimes—! I sighed and rubbed my temples. I motioned for the boys to follow Tadase back to our homes, there was no way that we were going to go back to the boss and tell him we lost the gem.

"Hey, hold up boys." I said. "Turn off your communicators, we don't want the boss to hear anymore then he needs to hear. Make sure to remove the trackers that are in our cell phones as well." I ordered.

"Roger that." They all replied

:-:_Tadase's P.O.V_:-:

"I feel like it is my fault, I need to make sure that we train harder next time." I thought to myself as we approached our "house" as we call it.

"Whose turn is it to cook dinner?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"It's yours, don't you remember boss?" Nagihiko said as he plopped down on the couch.

"Oh, yeah. Where is everyone Nagihiko?" I asked as I scanned the living room for our comrades.

"Kukai and Ikuto went to their room, and Kairi is out on the deck thinking to himself—I think." He replied

"I see, so what do you think the boss would say if he knew what happened?" I asked as I grabbed a pot, filled it with water, and put it on the stove.

"I don't even want to think about it."

"Yo, we have a letter from the boss." Ikuto said as her walked through the front door.

"What does it say?" Nagihiko and I said in unison.

...

"_Dear Agents,_

_In the event of your failure-_"

...

"How the hell did he find out?!" Kairi shouted as he walked in from the deck.

"Shut up and listen Kairi!" Ikuto shouted back.

...

"_In the event of your failure, I have decided your punishment. Believe me when I tell you, you are not going to enjoy it! I have decided that you 5 will be attending a high __school called Seiyo High as undercover agents, without any support or help from the agency. Hope you like your punishment boys, I will inform you through a letter when you are ordered to leave the school._

_-Master_"

...

"Well this is just great! Ugh, I'm going to bed!" Ikuto shouted as he returned to his room.

The rest of the night was quiet, we were all trying to prepare ourselves for school tomorrow.

:-:_A Day Later_:-:

:-:_With Ikuto and Tadase_:-:

"O.M.G! HE'S SO HOT!"

"I KNOW!"

"I LIKE THE BLONDE!"

"Girls..." Ikuto thought annoyed. He then bumped into someone causing both teens to fall.

As he stood he was greeted by a girl. She had blonde, waist length hair in two high pigtails and purple eyes.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Ikuto stuttered.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright." the girl replied.

"My name is Ikuto, and you-"

"Hello, nice to meet you. Sorry for my friend bumping into you." Tadase said, interrupting Ikuto. Ikuto glared at Tadase. The girl's eyes sparkled randomly at the sight of Tadase's smile.

"It's alright. I'm Utau." She said as she smiled. Ikuto and Tadase smiled in return. The three teens started walking to class together. As they walked the Ikuto and Tadase's fan-girls cried and the Utau fan-boys glared.

:-:_Kukai's P.O.V_:-:

"Ikuto!" I yelled as I kicked the soccer ball over to him. Unfortunately the ball was heading straight towards a really cute girl.

"WATCH OUT!" I yelled as I ran to the girl and pushed her out of the way. She landed on top of me thankfully. We stared into each other's eyes for a minute...

Then another girl with pink, shoulder length hair, and honey-golden eyes ran over to see if her friend was okay.

"Are you alright Utau?!" the girl said frantically.

"I am perfectly fine, thanks to him." Utau said as she smiled at me.

:-:_Ikuto's P.O.V_:-:

"I-I'm Ikuto...you?"

"My name is Amu." she replied with a smile and a slight blush. I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled sheepishly at a loss for words.

:-:_With_ _Kairi and Nagihiko_:-:

"YAYA WANT CANDY?!" Yaya shouted to her friend. Rima sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Calm down!" she said, as boy and a girl then walked up to them.

"Hello. My name is Nadeshiko and this is my friend Kairi." 'she' said. Kairi smiled sheepishly at the two girls, and then gave an evil smile towards Nagihiko.

"I'm Rima and this is my childish friend Yaya." Rima said. Nagihiko smiled again.

"It was nice meeting you but we have to go. Right Kairi-kun?" Nagihiko said. Kairi nodded and they walked away.

Little did the boys or girls know that the people they were hanging out with...are their enemies...

* * *

**Me: Done. Thank you ShugoInuFreak! XD Again. **

**Ikuto: Better.**

**Tadase: She did a great job.**

**Kūkai: I know right.**

**Me: Are you trying to break my feelings or something? :/ Because you're saying I suck at making stories interesting.**

**Nagihiko: No! It's just...the first chapter...wasn't...so...interesting...to be honest. Sorry Mizuki-chan.**

**Kairi: Honestly...it's kinda good. Just...you still need ShugoInufreak's help. :( **

**Me: Okay...if I get at least 3 reviews...I'll update...uh...faster?**

**SC! Boys: Aw...we wanted a fast update! ShugoInufreak is making really interesting! C'mon. **

**Me: *sits in emi corner and cries silently* JERKS!**


End file.
